islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Mavis (episode)
Mavis is the fourteenth episode of the third season. Plot Mavis is a young Diesel engine who works in the quarry at the end of the branch line, where she shunts freight cars and puts them in their proper place. She has sideplates like Toby to help prevent accidents on the line, but she is quite inexperienced and has her own ideas on how to do things; ideas she is very keen to implement. As a result, she puts the freight cars in different positions every day making things hard for Toby, who tells Mavis off for this. Mavis, however, thinks Toby is just being fussy and boring and continues to do things her way until eventually Toby gives up and tells her she can take her own cars to the station. Mavis is very pleased with this, as taking the freight cars makes her feel important. Later, Diesel oils up to Mavis, who complains about Toby. Diesel sees a chance to cause trouble and tells Mavis that Diesels are naturally better than steam engines before leaving. Mavis takes his words to heart, not realising that Diesel knew nothing about the freight cars. The line Toby uses crosses a main road behind the station before reaching a farm lane. Here, there is a dip in the line which can be very difficult to ride across in frosty weather. Toby had found a solution to this; after the fireman stopped the traffic on the road, Toby took a run at the dip and used the weight of the cars to carry him across without trouble. Not only is it the easiest way, but it is also the only safe way to travel the lane. Toby tells Mavis about the farm lane and how to cross it, but Mavis thinks that Toby is just being fussy and ignores his advice. Later, Mavis begins taking the freight cars to the station not realising that the cars, who were tired of being bumped around, planned to make her day difficult. Mavis reaches the farm lane, however, instead of stopping before the dip, she stops just before the road. All the traffic is halted and Mavis, who believes she has got one over on Toby, tries to leave. But the cars take advantage of her mistake and hold back. Mavis is unable to move despite her best attempts, leaving the cars to laugh at her mistake. Mavis' crew tries to dig away the frozen mud, to no avail. Mavis is stuck, blocking the crossing, and making everyone who is caught in the resulting traffic jam cross. Back at the yard, Toby is angry when he is told what has happened. Toby's driver tries to calm him down, reminding him that Mavis is young and needs to learn. Toby is not interested and is willing to let her manage the freight cars herself. The driver reminds Toby that they are actually his freight cars and Mavis is technically not allowed to leave the yard. Knowing Sir Topham Hatt might be angry if he finds out about this, Toby decides to go and help after all. Back at the lane, Mavis is facing the anger of a farmer when Toby arrives to help. After a lot of pushing, Toby finally starts to move Mavis and the cars back across the lane. This makes Toby's fire burn fiercely and his fireman uses the ashes to melt the frozen mud. Finally Toby and Mavis wind up at the beginning of the lane and Toby wishes Mavis goodbye and leaves. Mavis is left feeling very angry and embarrassed, and after taking the cars to the shed, she quickly sneaks back to the quarry. Characters * Toby (Voiced by Ben Small) * Diesel (Voiced by Keith Wickham) * Mavis (Voiced by Adrienne Posta) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Anopha Quarry * The Quarry Tramroad Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tramway Engines. * Diesel replaces Daisy's role from the Railway Series story. * Stock footage from Donald's Duck is used. * It's possible this episode was taking place during the events of Diesel Does it Again, as Diesel is seen on Sodor. * This is the last and only episode in the third season to use the full outro music. * Stock Footage theme Music from Season 2 is used. Goofs * Just before Mavis approaches the lane, a steam platform can be seen. * Mavis' last freight car has a crooked face. * When Toby complains that he warned Mavis, shadows pass over him in a couple of shots. * When Toby pushes Mavis out of the lane, the scene has obviously been cut. * Bertie is smiling when he is stuck at the crossing. * Terence disappears when Toby pushes Mavis out of the lane. * Toby's face moves when he says "I warned her!". * When the US version aired on Shining Time Station, the ending was shortened, muting the outro theme. This was fixed on the 1991 version of Trust Thomas and Other Stories and 10 Years of Thomas. * When Mavis is in the lane, the sign warning the engines to "WHISTLE" at the crossing has disappeared. When Toby arrives at the lane to rescue Mavis, the "SLOW" sign is also gone. In Other Languages Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book